


Spiders in my head, spiders in my mind

by setting_sail_indefinitely



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Scared Charity, adorable johnnybobs, cute fluff, protective ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setting_sail_indefinitely/pseuds/setting_sail_indefinitely
Summary: Just a cute litte idea that popped into my head a while back, Charity gets scared and Ness comes to her rescue.





	Spiders in my head, spiders in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the Cage the Elephant song.   
> I wish I could write more lengthy fics but alas I do not seem able. But I hope you enjoy these little tidbits anyways. :)

Vanessa walks in to Tug Ghyll to be met with the sight of her girlfriend stood on her sofa, getting dirt all over the cushions with those ridiculously sexy black ankle boots, clutching Johnny to her protectively whilst glancing about frantically.

She's immediately on high alert because although Johnny is giggling hysterically at this silly new game him and his Charity are playing, having the time of his life as always when she's looking after him, the blonde woman looks terrified.

"BABE, thank god you're here! It was huge, and so furry and horrible!" the barmaid rushes out, panic clear in her voice, when she spots her girlfriend in one of her frenzied scans of the room.

"You what?" Vanessa is peering around the living room cautiously, expecting some large feral animal or a dog sized rat to jump out at any second with the state of the petrified woman taking up refuge on the tiny sofa. If she weren't so alarmed Vanessa might find the image comical, what with how dwarfed the sofa looks with Charity looming over the room by way of the added height.

As soon as Charity says, "A gigantic freaking _spider_!" she completely deflates, cycling through multiple emotions; relieved that there isn't any life threatening danger upon them, frustrated at the scare, and amused at the commotion over what she deems nothing major. But all of those thoughts and feelings fade away when she takes Charity in, properly takes her in, now her heart has stopped pounding in her chest.

Her body is full of tension yet she is still cradling her son so tenderly, arms circled protectively around him, and she is trembling with absolute terror.  Her son seems unfazed by the arachnid, although appears to be picking up on his favourite person's distress the longer the ordeal is drawn out. Winding his hand through blonde hair and turning to Charity with a serious look upon his face, "Don't worry Chatty, I'll protect you from the scary spider!"

"Thanks babes, you're my hero!" The blonde gives him a wobbly smile and presses her forehead to his, taking a few slow breaths to try and calm herself down. Vanessa watches on with a warm smile and for a moment she overwhelmed by love, because even though she is clearly incredible scared, her first thought was still to grab Johnny first.

Charity is suddenly looking her right in the eye, clearly worried that Vanessa will take the mick of her display of vulnerability, like everyone in her life probably has before her when faced with her phobias. It's that familiar look she gets when waiting for Vanessa to follow all of those that have let her down before, that finally jolts her out of her thoughts.

The tiny vet jumps into action to save her two loves from the monster endangering them, in mind if not in body. She flings her bag on the hideous chair in the corner followed by her coat, rolls up her sleeves and looks up into worried green eyes.

"Right. Where did you see this beast last?"

She knows she's said the right thing when Charity sags with relief, flinging an arm out towards the kitchen, "It was by the washing machine! But babe be careful, that thing was enormous and it's fast as a ninja!"

Vanessa nods once with determination and heads into the combat zone with a battle ready look on her face, stroking her hand comfortingly over Charity's hip on the way past.


End file.
